MI PRECIOSO
by CieloCriss
Summary: Jun Motomiya vive una vida de rutina en la oficina, hasta que un PRECIOSO muchacho aparece para volverse su blanco a conquistar a pesar de que es menor que ella. Un IoriJun, parte de Operación Estamos LocasLEMON


**_ADVERTENCIA: El fanfic contiene escenas que incluyen lemon, es decir, hay escenas con sexo explícito. Si lo lees, será bajo tu propia responsabilidad._**

_**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por fines de diversión y sin intenciones lucrativas**_

_Notas de la autora__: ¡Hola a todos!, gracias por entrar a leer esta historia. Este fic es un reto y pertenece a la **OPERACIÓN ESTAMOS LOCAS** que tengo con Lara, Zelshamada_ y_ Hikari Takaishi Y_.__

_Mi reto consistió en la realización de un Jun + Cody (Junori, Iorijun, ¡sabrá Dios cómo se escriba!), pero ahí no está el reto, el reto principal es que tenía que ser un lemon… y bueno, aquí está. Este es el primer Lemon que publico y realmente no es fácil para mí publicarlo; no soy muy buena en este género, pero aún así espero que les agrade, n___n apuesto a que no hay muchos fics con parejas como esta._

_Puede que la historia esté algo… 'incoherente',Jun es la narradora, y ya saben que Jun está algo loca, así que puede que haya partes graciosas, y semi-románticas, ¡ojalá y les guste!, es un escrito corto._

_Bueno, los dejo con la lectura._

**--**

**MI PRECIOSO**

_POV Jun Motomiya_

Se me cerraban los ojos de la pereza, el calor sofocaba la maldita oficina repleta de papeleo que yo misma tenía qué ordenar. ¡Qué flojera!, ¿por qué yo tenía qué sufrir las infamias del trabajo?, ¿por qué yo?... encima el jefe no me había dejado ir a comer porque dizque tenía un 'compromiso' y yo tenía qué esperar al muchacho que iba a hacer el servicio social de su preparatoria con nosotros.

Todos los años, desde que laboraba con Himura, contratábamos a un muchacho de preparatoria para que éste cumpliera con los reglamentos de su escuela de servir gratis a la comunidad, y para no tener qué pagarle a otro empleado. Sí, mi jefe era tacaño a morir.

"¡Motomiya!, tendrás qué esperar a que llegue el nuevo chico de la preparatoria Odaiba. Parece que el jovencito está muy interesado en hacer su servicio en este despacho" comentó el jefe, antes de irse. El muy presumido se colocaba su respectivo sombrero y tomaba el paraguas para largarse a su mentada reunión secreta (yo juraría que se iba a ir a jugar golf con sus socios).

"¿Interesado?"

"Así es" respondió el Jefe Himura "Conozco al muchacho, es nieto de uno de mis conocidos. Así que trátalo bien, Motomiya, tu sueldo depende de eso".

Qué sujeto tan miserable puede ser el jefe. El supuesto nieto del desconocido amigo del Sr. Himura iba a tener más privilegios que yo, con razón el susodicho estaba interesado en hacer su servicio social aquí.

Comencé a limarme las uñas. Al mediodía casi ni hay seres vivos que se internen en la oficina, los problemas legales nunca son tan importantes como para interrumpir una comida. 

A veces me lamentaba mucho por trabajar ahí. Todos mis sueños de triunfo se limitaron a laborar de asalariada, al menos por ahora, y ése ahora ya había durado casi tres años; como diría mi hermano: ¡Qué patética eres Jun!

Aunque, en realidad, era bastante cómodo mi trabajo como secretaria de Himura, y el sueldo, no era terriblemente malo, al menos, como mencionaba a cada rato mi mamá, yo era autosuficiente.

Qué aburrido… sólo en las tardes calurosas me ponía de mal humor en el trabajo. Me molestaba tener qué esperar al mocoso que haría el servicio social aquí; generalmente todos ésos alumnos eran unos parásitos, o eran mujeres engreídas, o si no hombres nada agraciados.

Y se desató la lluvia ante mis ojos, era tanto el calor que habían estallado las nubes-borregos, aún así el sol no se había ocultado por completo, por lo que se podía ver un lejano arco iris carente de colores intensos.

En ése momento, mientras me distraía observando la ventana, oí que la camapanilla de la entrada sonaba, alguien venía.

Al principio creí que sería el muchacho que esperaba, pero cuando noté que quien entró era una primorosa obra de arte con un paraguas negro, como de los que usan en los entierros, pensé que me había equivocado: un mocoso de preparatoria no podía estar tan… guapísimo; seguro y era un cliente.

Con educación se introdujo, dejó su paraguas estilando en el lugar apropiado y también se quitó los zapatos donde debía. Tenía un buen lejos, es decir, se veía lindo desde una distancia larga. Lucía el cabello castaño medio, liso, muy liso, o quizá era que lo peinaba perfectamente, o tal vez las dos cosas combinadas. Lo mejor de todo era esa figura tan bien proporcionada, rematada de encanto con un par de ojos verdes tono esmeralda.

Caminó hacia mí, ¡¡SÍ!!, como no estaba Himura-san yo lo iba a atender, ¡ahhh!, ¡ejem!, tuve qué buscar la manera de controlarme, no todos los días entraban chicos guapos a la oficina del Licenciado Himura Toshiyuki, y bueno, tenía qué ser profesional. Ya de más cerca seguí embobada, los ojos del joven, tenían un no se qué, que me hacía recordar la mirada de mi primer amor, Yamato Ishida.

"Buenas tardes" saludó, con reverencia y todo… lo volví a pensar: este chico no puede ser de la preparatoria, generalmente los pubertos de esa edad son unos descorteces (con sus excepciones, claro).

"Buenas tardes" respondí, con una sonrisa MUY, pero MUY coqueta; una mujer soltera y linda como yo no debe desperdiciar cada momento que le da la vida para conseguir novio.

"Me preguntaba si estaría el licenciado Himura" replicó, con una voz sumamente tranquila, melódica, ¡varonil!

"Ay, no se encuentra, salió a comer por un compromiso urgente, pero si gustas esperarlo…"

"A lo mejor no es necesario, señorita" dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba unos papeles ". El licenciado me comentó que era posible que no se encontrara presente a la hora de mi llegada por su reunión, pero asimismo expresó que su secretaria me atendería. Mucho gusto" y vaya que se sabía expresar el jovencito.

"¿En qué puedo ser útil?" volví a sonreír.

"Bueno, me gustaría saber sobre mis obligaciones para poder realizar mi trabajo lo mejor posible. Más o menos tengo una idea del tipo de funciones que desempeñan en este despacho".

"¿Ehhh?, ¿trabajo?, ¿no me digas que eres el del servicio social de la preparatoria?"

"En efecto. Un placer conocerla señorita" saludó.

¡Genial! ¡_Hypergenial!, es decir, iba a tener a este precioso como mi ayudante… lástima que era tan chico, debía tener solamente unos diecisiete o dieciocho años._

"Entonces seré tu superiora, ¿no es así?" le guiñé el ojo; ¡maldición!, me entró rimel en el párpado "Jun Motomiya"

"¿Jun Motomiya?" reflexionó mi futuro subordinado "Ah, mucho gusto, Motomiya-san, tengo fe en que me recuerdes; Soy Cody Hida".

La boca, de haberse podido, se me hubiera abierto en tres partes. Inmediatamente lo recordé, ¡pero mucho más enano!, sí que los años lo habían embarnecido, y bueno, lo habían hecho atractivo para cualquier mujer lista. Imaginé su torso desnudo, sus brazos estrechándome, ¡cielos, qué imaginación la mía!... después de todo este chico era muchos años menor qué yo, y no recordaba que hubiera sido precisamente simpático cuando niño.

"Por supuesto, ¡Cody!, el pequeño Cody, de los más chicos de los amigos de Davis" contesté ". No me esperaba esa sorpresa, ¡Qué bien Cody-kun!, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¡pero sí que los años no pasan en balde!"

"¿Cómo dices?" cuestionó, impávido. Yo me sonrojé y rápidamente cambié de tema.

"Daisuke ya no me ha hablado de ti" en realidad yo no le pedía a mi hermanito que me hablara del niño de ojos esmeraldas, pero a veces tenía qué usar las normas de cortesía.

"Bueno, Davis debió tener sus razones" mencionó, sin saber qué decir ". Motomiya-san, de antemano me alegra tener el privilegio de trabajar aquí, pero ¿Me podrías dar un informe de mis deberes?, no me gustaría que Himura-san se llevara una mala impresión de mí".

"Eso imposible" susurré encantada, porque al cercarme a él, me hechizó su aroma, ¡Ay!, otra vez quise tenerlo en mis brazos ". Pasa, te mostraré todo el lugar".

Desde aquél día he venido con más ánimo a la oficina. Cody Hida tiene un encanto sublime que me trae babeando por él, además, es muy eficiente y me quita varios pesos de encima. Siempre llega puntual, saluda con su flamante educación y pasa a su cubículo, para dedicarse a laboral tranquilamente. A las cuatro de la tarde le llevo un café, ya que ni él ni yo salimos a comer, a mí ya no me trae chiste, prefiero verlo, o hacer divagar mi mente en fantasías carentes de inocencia.

El otro día, cuando Davis llegó de su práctica de soccer, le pregunté por Cody. Primero me cuestionó que si qué pretendía con su amigo, y me peleé con él por sus suposiciones –bastante acertadas, yo sí pretendía algo con esa mirada esmeralda-, pero cuando le informé que trabajaba conmigo, se tranquilizó, y me dijo un montó de cosas interesantes: "Cody es un muchacho demasiado inteligente" aseguró el ingrato ", como mínimo te quita el puesto de secretaria" (eso, claro, debió ser una broma). "Pero ya en serio, ¡es el mejor de su clase!, y va a ser abogado, para honrar a su padre, que era policía… es muy serio, ¡así que no vayas a molestarlo!".

Fui reconociendo todo lo que me dijo mi hermano poco a poco, los días se fueron manejando por las vías del destino, y Cody ya llevaba dos meses trabajando en Despacho Himura. La clientela había ascendido, el jefe le pronosticaba a mi Precioso un futuro muy prometedor, y Cody ni se inmutaba, pero sé que en el fondo se sentía orgulloso.

Era muy especial, no era que fuera introvertido, era sólo que no le gustaba socializar con personas como yo… no nos hablábamos mucho, aunque yo lo veía lo suficiente. Nuestras pláticas eran cortas,  él seguro las consideraba triviales. Sé que era un  niño, apenas tenía la mayoría de edad; sin embargo sus acciones disentían de las del estereotipo, y eso era sumamente excitante… de nuevo veía su pecho fornido en mi mente, sus ojos verdes estrellados en los míos. No me cabía la duda, quería tenerlo conmigo, y aunque suene feo: quería poseerlo.

Conseguiría esas esmeraldas que formaban sus ojos, y haría que me vieran sólo a mí. ¡No me importaba lo que diría la gente!, después de todo soy humana y tengo qué soportar un trabajo aburrido; Cody era, como una meta que debía alcanzar; para las pasiones no hay edades, claro que tampoco podía hacerle daño a Cody-kun, ¡Ay, qué confusión!

Una tipa interrumpió mis pensamientos, había entrado a la oficina y se hallaba frente a mí.

"¿Aquí puedo localizar a Cody Hida?" indagó la muy descarada, traía en sus brazos un ramo de flores colorido y bonito.

¡Oh fatalidad!, ¿acaso era la novia de Cody?, ¡maldita cerda si lo era!

"¿Para qué lo quieres?" cuestioné, como leona defendiendo a sus hijitos (o sea, de manera feroz).

"Le mandan estas flores" se apresuró a responder, notando mi hostilidad ". Soy enviada de la florería Takenouchi".

Si no era ella, ¿quién? ¿Quién le mandaría las flores a mi precioso niño?

"¿Y quién las manda?" indagué rápidamente.

"Oh, eso no puedo decirlo, señorita, es confidencial".

¡JA!, ¿confidencial?, ¡yo tenía derecho a saber!

Me fui acercando amenazadoramente hacia la florista, el nombre de la 'criminala' que quería robarse el corazón esmeralda estaba en el papelito cercano al ramo, lo único que tenía qué hacer, era ser ágil y jalar la cosa esa.

"¿Pasa algo, Motomiya-san?" el Precioso salió de su cubículo.

"B-busco al señor Hida, le m-mandan esto" susurró con timidez la encargada, no sé si fue porque yo la intimide o porque Cody le pareció una guapura.

"Soy yo" respondió sonriendo, como si estuviera ilusionado, ¡maldita sea!, "Muchas gracias, dale mis saludos a Sora-san"

¿Sora?... me puse a hacer memoria, ¿qué no era Sora la mujer que me quitó el amor de Matt?, ¿Y ahora me quitaría a mi Precioso?

Me comencé a llenar de celos, quizá infundados, pero más que nada, absurdos. Cody jamás me había mirado como un enamorado, ni siquiera éramos amigos cercanos… de nuevo se me revolvió el hígado, quería besarlo del coraje porque él ya tenía otra mujer.

La individua evacuó el lugar. Como era mitad del día el jefe se había ido a comer, y no había clientes. Yo me levanté de mi sitio y cerré la oficina con llave, acto seguido me dirigí sigilosamente al sitio de Cody y comencé a espiarlo.

Me hirvió la sangre al notar que sonreía embobado, ¿por quién?, luego le oí susurrar.

"Esperaba esto de ti, lo espero todos los años, de alguna manera".

¿Qué esperaba?, ¡Dios!, me estaba volviendo loca. Me gustó su sonrisa ilusionada, ojalá así me sonriera a mí, ¡_Arrgg_, quería ese niño, no me importaban los prejuicios!

Entré hecha un tornado al pequeño despacho, estrellé mis manos en el escritorio y él, con su bendita seguridad, alzó su vista, esa que estaba formada por enormes ojos enmarcados con gracia e iris claros.

"¡¡CODY!!, ¿quién te manda esas flores?, ¿crees que al señor Himura le gustará saber eso?".

"¿Qué me mandaron flores?, realmente Motomiya-san no creo que le interese" cortó.

"¡¡JUN!!, por el amor de Dios, llevamos meses trabajando juntos, es justo que me llames por mi nombre de pila".

"¿Estás enfadada, Jun-san?, el reporte lo terminaré en unos minutos más".

Le arrebaté la tarjeta, que cargaba en sus manos. No me importó ser grosera.

"¡Sólo quiero ver de quién es!" grité, exaltada, mientras observaba por primera vez que estaba molesto, ¡y hasta sonrojado!__

_"Cody-chan:_

_¡Como todos los años, un recuerdo por el aniversario del día en que nos hicimos vecinos!, Sora arregló un hermoso arreglo florar ¿No crees?, ¡nos vemos luego!_

_Yolei Inoue"._

"Regresa mi correspondencia" dijo enfadado, más serio que de costumbre, yo sabía que odiaba a las mujeres entrometidas, y estuve tan arrepentida… sin bien recordaba, Yolei era otra de las amigas de Davis, y era la novia de Ken Ichijouji.

Me sentí más tranquila, hasta respiré a gusto, pero me asustó la mirada fría de mi Precioso.

"Perdón, Cody-kun" me disculpé, y le di el papel.

Me dio miedo su mirada helada, sentí que me juzgaba y fue, como si todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, se hubiera borrado, ¡yo había violado su intimidad!, y seguro que me porté como tonta; es que estaba celosa.

Estuve, unos instantes, consciente de que mi 'posible-amistad/relación' con Cody Hida había terminado; a menos qué…

Me di la vuelta y sonreí, era ahora o nunca. Me desabroché un botón de mi blusa para que se me viera el escote, luego retorné mi vista hacia él, que guardaba papeles en su archivero.

Nuevamente estrellé con fuerza mis manos en su escritorio, el Precioso miró hacia mí, pero al mismo tiempo vio mi escote, entonces, como se descontroló por mi atrevimiento, lo sujeté de la camisa.

"Estaba celosa" murmuré.

Probablemente fue algo irracional acercarme así, yo no podía ganarme un corazón tan fino como el de él con esos trucos baratos; aunque no podía seguir así, ese chico me causaba explosiones internas.

Con brusquedad metí mi boca en la suya, que estaba estática, no se esperaba eso, me movilicé en él, sin importarme su rechazo.

Sus labios me quemaban, sus labios jóvenes y elegantes, me provocaron toques fuertes, y lo que más ansié, fue ser correspondida al menos esos instantes… ¡Al demonio con la moralidad y la ética!

Oí un quejido por parte de él, y lentamente, fue abriendo su boca, para mí.

TODO CODY SE VOLVIÓ MÍO en un instante. Fue como si le hubiera inyectado placer, ansias, besos… y el saber que mis caricias lo habían incitado a continuar me llenaba de gozo.

Cuando entreabrió sus labios, me aventuré a meter mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, e intensifiqué el beso mientras me empericaba en el escritorio, que actualmente era la frontera entre el chico y yo. Sí, me subí a la mesa de su cubículo y me arrastré hasta quedar del otro lado, sin dejar sus labios ni un momento.

El aire comenzaba a faltarnos a ambos, en verdad temía dejar de besarlo, ¿qué tal si ya no quería tenerme?, ¿o si las palabras cortaban el encanto?

Si yo soltaba a mi Precioso de ojos verdes éste ya no volvería a aventurarse en lo imprevisto, se pondría a 'analizar' nuestro repentino afecto, nuestra excitación, y se perdería el ambiente creado.

Por eso, con mi mano libre comencé a desabotonar mi blusa, hasta quedar descubierto mi sostén. Finalicé el beso de Cody y me senté en su escritorio, a escasos centímetros de donde él yacía en su silla con ruedas. Me miró con asombro e intentó decir algo: ya no era sólo un beso, le estaba ofreciendo mi ser, ¡y sólo para él!

No se puede precisar si mis actos eran morbosos, o si resulté una pervertida, pero realmente, en ese clímax de erotismo que habíamos creado, de poco serviría reflexionar… hacían falta los actos, y yo sabía que Cody estaba demasiado excitado como para razonar. Me sentí tremendamente feliz de poder haberlo hechizado a tal grado de nublarle su tediosa razón.

Frente a él, mientras me visualizaba con mirada clara y pupila achicada, desabroché mi sostén. Mis pechos se dejaron guiar por la gravedad, y noté en mi niño un nerviosismo verdaderamente notable.

"Tócame" susurré, pero él, como caballero que era, se abstuvo. Yo le agarré la mano y se la acomodé en mi seno derecho, al sentir el frío contacto de su mano gemí satisfecha y le sonreí.

No me cabía duda que sería la primera en hacer el amor con Cody, sus movimientos torpes me lo demostraban.

¡Asalta-cunas!, me decía una lejana conciencia, cada vez más débil ante mi desbordante cuerpo. Sin embargo Cody ya no era un bebé, su figura incluso me parecía tremendamente madura y atractiva.

Después de dudarlo unos segundos, mi Precioso se convenció de que debía seguir por la mirada provocativa que le lancé. Movió su mano, lentamente, dibujando un círculo en mi pecho; mientras seguía el contacto, mi pezón se erizó, él comprendió que debía pulsar con más fuerza. Estaba entretenido, aunque a la vez sumamente tembloroso, inseguro; la única manera de gozar lo que iba a venir, era descontrolarlo todavía más para después provocarle seguridad y placer… no quería gozar sola, quería que mi Precioso disfrutara el tenerme.

De reojo miré las flores que le había mandado Yolei Inoue como muestra de su amistad, y mi propósito fue causar en Cody una sonrisa similar a la que había puesto, pero estando desnudo y sobre mí.

Dejé el escritorio, por segundos me puse de pie y abrí mis piernas para sentarme sobre Cody. Nuevamente quedamos frente a frente, yo sobre él, con mis pechos a la altura de su boca. Le acaricié el cabello, y hundí su mollera en mi cuerpo, de modo que su rostro chocó con mi desnudez; le besé el cuello, metí mis manos dentro de su camiseta y toqué su cálida piel, ansiaba desvestirlo. Él, por mientras, empezó a besarme con dulzura, sus movimientos se volvieron un tanto más salvajes cuando succionó mis pezones, como si mamara de mí… era demasiado el sentimiento que emanaba de mis ser, y mis constantes gritos excitados hacían que en la entrepierna de mi Precioso hubiera un cambio.

Así es, el sexo de Cody comenzó a crecer, yo lo sentía justo debajo de mí, ya que estaba sentada sobre él… su ropa no impedía que sintiera su erección, yo misma comencé a descontrolarme todavía más. Por eso me restregué con fuerza sobre él varias veces, como rogándole que se desvistiera para que lo hiciera mío.

Cody comprendió, el éxtasis quería correr por sus hirvientes arterias sudorosas, y sus leves pujidos, sus tiernos besos, sus caricias improvisas, ¡todo él me fascinaba!

Volví a mover mis caderas.

"Jun…" musitó, con los ojos cerrados, ya no me tocaba, buscaba en sí mismo la forma de quitarse la camiseta.

Se la quité al sonreír por su torpeza; en el arte del sexo, no todo en Cody era perfección, y eso justamente era lo gratificante. Quedó su dorso desnudo, bien formado, hasta musculoso. Recordé que Davis mencionaba que Cody estudiaba Kendo, ¡qué buenos resultado daban las artes marciales, resultados _hypergeniale_s!

Ahora yo me embarré en su pecho y lamí desesperada su vientre, sin embargo Cody se detuvo bruscamente y se puso de pie, me sujetó hasta hacerme aterrizar en el suelo.

Me asusté porque pensé que dejaríamos ese momento maravilloso, sus ojos dejaron de ser inocentes y de estar severamente afectados, ¿qué le ocurría?

Cody Hida debió enloquecer en esos momentos, y yo tenía la culpa, lo había excitado. Mi Precioso me lanzó bruscamente al suelo, a Dios gracias había alfombra, luego, y con presteza admirable, se quitó los pantalones, yo pude ver su estructura flamante y desnuda por un tiempo, pero luego se tiró sobre mí con una desesperación abrumadora. Me mordió los senos con fuerza, su rostro viajó hasta mis labios y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez las dos lenguas exploraron bocas vecinas, esta vez me acarició todo el cuerpo.

Y mis muslos fueron recorridos por ambas manos, subiendo lentamente por mi cadera hasta llegar mis bragas, único obstáculo por ahora, ya que la mini falda me la había quitado momentos anteriores. Delineó mi pantaleta lentamente y metió su mano en mi entrepierna, jugueteó y sus dedos se movieron ahí dentro, con ardiente deseo, todo al ritmo de mis gritos. Gemí tan alto que temí que en la calle se oyera, le rasguñé la espalda y busqué desesperada una venganza, por eso aprisioné su miembro. Lo estrujé, Cody respondió con el tirón de mis bragas hasta sacarlas de mí en sólo unos segundos, no gritó, pero su rostro comenzó a contorsionarse… ¡qué intenso!, sensaciones por doquier, sin importar nada más que nuestro tiempo, único e irrepetible.

Se alejó un poco de mí, le solté el sexo y le abrí las piernas, me sentía con un deseo que me explotaba desde dentro. Quería que entrara en mí, y él, a cambio de hacerlo, sonrió de una manera extraña, hasta lo noté malicioso.

Bajó su rostro hasta mi sexo y lo lamió… ¡Oh cielos!, mi Precioso no tenía nada de angelito, me estaba haciendo gozar como nadie más… dudé en esos momentos si en verdad Cody era virgen, lo dudé, porque me pareció un experto.

Levantó su cara y me besó con dulzura, él podía cambiar el salvajismo por la ternura, algo que jamás había experimentado con ningún hombre. Me rodeó cálidamente, mis piernas se abrieron más, y él sobre mí… tan cerca, tan cerca de ser uno solo.

Sentí cuando la punta de su sexo tocó mi entrada… sublime… y no me penetró inmediatamente, quiso hacerme sufrir, acrecentando mi espera.

"Más…" le rogué "Vamos… Precioso…"

Me sobó las cejas lentamente, y mientras lo hacía fue entrando en mí, con calma, pero provocando con ello una intensidad sabrosa, deleitante.

Sentí que llegaba al tope, el placer se me acumulaba y necesitaba que él se moviera, rápidamente. No se apresuró a hacerlo, y comprendí que aún estando sin razón, quería analizar esa sensación tan poderosa de estar adentro de alguien más.

"¿Lo sientes verdad?" murmuré, entre jadeos.

"Te siento…" respondió, y entonces comenzó a movilizarse, para acrecentar toda esa magnitud mágica de placer.

La lentitud se volvió velocidad a la luz de enamorados. De arriba a abajo su sexo salía y entraba velozmente, yo me revolcaba, jalaba sus cabellos, le mordía, pedía más entre gemidos, pujidos y mugidos. Jadeábamos, su sudorosa blanca piel brillaba como la luna y estaba sobre mí, haciéndome el amor de la manera más grandiosa que lo había experimentado… con mi Precioso, un muchacho de 18 años que trabajaba en la oficina.

Y así, paso a paso logré convulsionarme varias veces mientras él me poseía, y al final, nuestro orgasmo, puro, y casi bendito (al menos para ambos), nos hizo gritar, y no sólo a mí, Cody también gritó al salir de mí y mientras me desvanecía en la alfombra.

Candor… vida, ¡nunca me había sentido tan viva!

Me acosté en la alfombra mientras él se sentaba, totalmente azorado por su lado apasionado, creo yo, o por las sensaciones que nos provocamos, o por cómo llegamos a tener sexo… ¡Oh, Cody!

Nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron poco a poco; veía su espalda ancha frente a mí, y sus cabellos castaños, totalmente embarrados de líquidos sudorosos.

"Cody" le hablé.

Pero él negó confundido, como si estuviera acongojado.

"Jun… lo sentí" me dijo, con la voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto. "Pero ahora, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?" cuestionó.

Me senté y lo abracé por la espalda, le chupé el cuello.

"Esto" respondí, pero él no estaba muy convencido de que fuera lo correcto. Su raciocinio estaba regresando.

"… Pero… lo que hice…" mencionó soltándose de mi abrazo "… En el trabajo… y sin protección".

Ciertamente lo que menos pasó por mi cabeza fue usar protección, y sí, habíamos tenido relaciones en mero trabajo, sin embargo nadie nos vio, y fue el placer más intenso que ambos pudimos haber sentido. Honestamente estaba cansada, pero quería volver a hacerlo.

Se levantó olvidándose de mi abrazo, incluso de mi presencia, vi su hermoso trasero aunque rápidamente se cubrió, de hecho, comenzó a vestirse.

Me hirvió la sangre, esta vez de coraje.

"Vístete"

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" le grité "¡¡Acabamos de acostarnos!!"

"Viene Himura" respondió y me llevé las manos a la boca porque comencé a escuchar los reniegos del jefe porque la puerta estaba cerrada.

Esa tarde tuve a Cody Hida y conocí su hermosa preciosidad interna, esa tarde me entraron remordimientos por enrolarlo en mi hechizo sin su permiso. Sin embargo NO me arrepentí.

Temí que me viera feo, que me creyera una cualquiera, ¡demonios!, me dio miedo enfrentarlo y sentirme rechazada, y eso era lo más probable, mi Precioso era un sol, pero tratándose de ética parecía casi intachable.

En todo el resto del día apenas nos hablamos, una maldita voz me seguía diciendo 'Tienes 24 años, él tiene 18… te aprovechaste, te aprovechaste, te aprovechaste' y luego me corregía 'Él así lo quiso, él así lo quiso, no fue cosa de uno, pudo haberme rechazado… me gusta, ¡la edad no importa!, él tiene la madurez que quizá me hace falta… me gusta, no quiero que me rechace'.

Fue un día demasiado intenso. Cody me lanzó varias miradas esporádicas, estando el jefe tan cerca, ni siquiera pensamos en dirigirnos la palabra. Lo perturbé a tal grado, que le mintió a Himura y le pidió permiso para salir temprano, lo venció la cobardía y decidió ignorarme para desviar nuestra inevitable conversación.

Horas más tarde salí del trabajo, cerré con el recuerdo de sus besos, soñaría por siempre ese suceso aunque resultaría irrepetible… a como íbamos, Cody y yo seríamos todavía más incompatibles '¿Y si no vuelve mañana? ¿Y si eso que pasó no significó nada?, ¡Bah!, claro que significó, LO SINTIÓ!' reflexioné al guardar la llave del negocio en mi bolsillo, afortunadamente Himura ya se había largado y podía fantasear con libertad.

Un trueno me sacó de mi ensueño, volviendo a la realidad miré que el cielo que más que negro, estaba grisáceo.

Comencé a andar, no traía paraguas, la llovizna comenzaba a caer desde las nubes.

"_Grrr, maldición" me quejé cuando la tormenta acrecentó. A pesar de lo especial que había resultado el día para mí, las cosas me estaban saliendo mal._

Y de pronto, cuando otro relámpago brilló, me vi cubierta por una sombrilla negra, como esas que usan en los entierros, como esa que solía llevar mi Precioso al trabajo; era Cody quien me tapaba para que no me empapara.

"¿Cody?" saludé en cuestión, asombrada.

Cody Hida se sonrojó, no dejó de mirarme.

"Te estaba esperando" me dijo, con un tono realmente sublime.

Me dejó sin palabras, y bueno, él tenía mucho qué decir.

"Lo que hice hoy… es decir, salir corriendo de la oficina, tal vez no fue lo más adecuado" murmuró, consternado "; pero realmente, lo que hicimos, me tomó por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba de mí mismo, _y me gustó en demasía_. Aunque al mismo tiempo esa atracción me perturbó, no sólo por los prejuicios que podrían salir debido a la basta diferencia de edades, sino que me perturbó mi descontrol y pues… no estaba preparado" de todo lo que el Precioso dijo, nada más recordaba que 'le había gustado en demasía'.

"Cody-kun, ¿no te arrepientes, verdad?, ¿quieres repetirlo?" me aventuré a decírselo de frente, amaba a ese precioso muñeco.

El muchacho sonrió, y bajo la lluvia, besó mi mejilla y susurró cerca de mí:

"Mi madre me dijo…" y se silenció unos segundos "… me dijo que conoció a papá en una oficina como esta".

Apuntó el Despacho de Himura, me lancé a sus brazos, lo abracé. A lo mejor no iba a resultar, era posible que fuera una 'Asalta cunas' o que por ser polos opuestos nuestra relación se iría al caño, pero la verdad, aprovecharía el  sagrado tiempo que tendría con mi Precioso.

--

¿Fin?

--

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Qué les pareció?, honestamente quedé conforme, pensé que estaría peor. Pero bueno, hacer un fic MUY profundo con esta pareja sólo podría lograrse en una historia larga y con más fundamentos. Este escrito tuvo como fin entretener un rato y me permitió experimentar la publicación de un nuevo género (cielos!, me dio algo de vergüenza, pero un RETO es un RETO y me gusta cumplirlos).__

_Gracias por leer, por favor, no se olviden del elocuente review, tomen en cuenta que es mi primera publicación lemon…_

_--¡Chicas!, ya cumplí mi reto, n_n, espero les haya entretenido. Ya vi un Daikari que estoy por leer, y espero ver los otros retos a brevedad posible—(CC de OEL)_

_P.D. ¡Hey!, puede que haya errores de dedo en el texto, o que tenga faltas de ortografía, lo que pasa es que no me da tiempo de releerlo otra vez porque llevo prisa._

_Atte, CieloCriss_

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_(CC de OEL: CieloCriss de **Operación Estamos Locas**)_


End file.
